Jongin sayang Sehun
by bbihunminkook
Summary: Liburan bersama keluarga Kris, Chanyeol, Minho dan Luhan. HunKai lil bit KrisHo, 2Min, ChenSoo, ChanBaek dan LuMin. Bila tidak suka pairingnya tidak usah baca.


**JIKA TIDAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'**

.

.

.

.

present

.

.

.

Jongin sayang Sehun

.

.

.

Cast: Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Kim Junmyeon

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Kim Jongdae

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Pairing: HunKai

KrisHo

2Min

ChenSoo

Chanbaek

LuMin

.

.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate: T

.

.

WARNING: CRACK PAIR, GS, TYPO, OOC, AU, alur kecepatan , bahasa tidak baku.

DESCLAIMER : The casts aren't mine, but the story is mine.

.

.

Happy reading

"Chagi, apakah sudah selesai? Kita terlambat"

"Kris bantu aku Sehun susah sekali diam"

Di hari yang cerah ini mereka akan pergi untuk berlibur bersama Chanyeol, Minho, Luhan kolega bisnis Kris sekaligus teman Kris semasa kuliah. Mereka datang juga membawa serta istri mereka teman sepermainan Suho juga dulu.

"bababababababa" celoteh Sehun yang belum genap 2 tahun itu saat Kris datang untuk membantu Suho.

"Hunnie aegya baba diamlah sebentar jangan buat eommamu kerepotan" ucap Kris menasehati Sehun.

"mamaa bababaa?" celoteh Sehun memperhatikan babanya yang membuat pose tangan didepan mulut.

"Chaaa, anak baba sudah ganteng seperti babanya" ucap Kris narsis sambil mengangkat Sehun dan menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun sedangkan Suho hanya membuat ekspresi malas.

"bababaaaaaa" celoteh Sehun lagi sambil tertawa dan menepukan tangannya.

"Ayo Kris kita terlambat kajja" ucap Suho mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Kris.

"mamamama inku inku" celoteh Sehun saat dia tidak menemukan boneka rilakkuma kesayangannya yang dibelikan oleh babanya.

"Astaga, sebentar Kris kau gendong Sehun aku akan mengambilkan bonekanya Sehun" ucap Suho memberikan Sehun ke gendongan Kris dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambilkan boneka Sehun yang tertinggal.

"Kajja baby Hun naik mobil" Kris menggendong Sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"bumbumbummmmmm"

"Baby ayo sini sama eomma" Suho masuk kedalam mobil dengan membawa boneka rilakkuma Sehun. Sehun memang tidak bisa tidur jika boneka itu tidak disampingnya.

"inku inkuuuu" teriak Sehun dan beralih ke gendongan Suho.

"tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan Chagi?" tanya Kris menatap Suho.

"Gak ada kajja"

"jajajajajajaaaa"celoteh Sehun mengikuti ucapan eommanya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di sebuah villa di samping pantai mereka disambut hangat oleh beberapa teman Kris dan juga Suho.

"Mianhae kami terlambat tadi Sehun agak rewel waktu dipakaikan baju untung dia sudah tertidur" ucap Suho meminta maaf.

"Tidak papa Suho ayo masuk aku juga tadi seperti itu Jongin agak rewel" ucap Taemin istri kolega bisnis Kris sekaligus teman Kris, Minho.

"Taruh saja barang kalian dulu dikamar itu" ucap Minho sambil menjukkan sebuah kamar.

"Baiklah kami ke kamar dulu" ucap Kris sambil membawa barang-barang mereka bersama Suho yang sedang menggendong Sehun yang tertidur kelelahan karena sepanjang jalan terus berceloteh.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kumpul seperti ini" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Majja, aku kangen pada kalian" ucap Baekhyun istri dari Chanyeol.

"Cha aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa camilan untuk kalian" Xiumin membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa cookies dan orange juice.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu susah-susah menyiapkan kami ini" ucap Suho tidak enak karena terlambat datang.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tadi dibantu oleh Taemin" ucap Xiumin kalem.

"Malam ini kita pesta BBQ" ucap Chanyeol kelewat bersemangat dengan senyum idiotnya.

 **BUKKKKK**

 **HUEHUEHUEEEE MAMAAA**

Mereka langsung panik dan mendatangi kamar Minho dan Taemin karena suara itu berasal dari kamar Minho.

"Astaga sayang kenapa kamu jatuh" ucap Taemin panik setelah melihat anaknya jatuh dari ranjang.

 **HUEEEEEEHUEEEEE**

Kemudian terdengar lagi suara tangisan bayi dari kamar sebelah yaitu kamar Suho dan Kris.

"Omoooo sayang waeyooo?" tanya Suho kepada Sehun karena dia tiba-tiba menangis.

"Untung anak kita kalem Baek" Ucap Chanyeol dan-

 **HUEEEEHUEEEEEEEEEE**

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata bayi mereka juga menangis.

"Aigooo aigooo waeyo baby Soo? Biasanya kau kalem-kalem saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Untung anak kita diam saja min" ucap Luhan tapi-

 **HUEEEEHUEEEEEEEE**

Tangis seorang bayi yang suaranya paling cempreng.

"Astaga Min" Luhan dan Xiumin segera lari kekamar mereka karena anaknya menangis juga.

Tangisan bayi-bayi itu saling bersahut-sahutan sampai saat Chen anak Xiumin dan Luhan berhenti menangis dan yang lain juga berhenti dan kembali tertidur lelap terutama Jongin yang seperti sangat mengantuk padahal daritadi dia hanya tidur.

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka bakal seperti itu tadi" ucap Taemin.

"Sangat mengerikan" ucap Baekhyun sambil membetulkan eyelinernya yang luntur karena di acak-acak Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah lah mari kita beristirahat sebentar lalu kita bersiap-siap" Ucap Kris final. Merekapun berlalu untuk beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"papaaa~"Kyungsoo bersenandung untuk membangunkan appanya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"maaaaa~"Kyungsoo bersenandung kembali untung membangukan eommanya.

"uhmm sayang kau sudah bangun?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"mamamamaaaaa" teriak Kyungsoo senang karena telah berhasil membangunkan eommanya dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena kelakuan anak perempuannya itu.

.

.

"bababababaaaa" celoteh Sehun membangunkan babanya yang sedang tertidur bak naga.

"mamama babababa" celoteh Sehun lagi sambil merangkak dan duduk di perut babanya.

"uhmm Hunnie berani bangunkan baba yah" ucap Kris yang sudah bangun sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya saja dia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Kris pun mengangkat Sehun dan menerbangkan Sehun seperti pesawat.

"kyaaaaa babababaaaa" celoteh Sehun riang karena geli di perutnya.

.

.

.

"Uri Chennie sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Xiumin sambil mengangkat putra semata wayangnya.

"uuhhhh bababa" sahut Chen dengan suara baru bangunnya

"nah sekarang uri Chennie mandi" ucap Xiumin membawa Chen ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan, Taemin, Minho serta Suho sudah daritadi bangun dan sedang menyiapkan barang-barang untuk BBQ mereka nanti malam.

"Minho oppa mengapa Jongin belum juga bangun yah" cemas Taemin karena dia tak mendengar suara tangisan Jongin. Biasanya bila Jongin bangun dan tidak ada kedua orangtuanya dia akan menangis.

"Tae-ah masa kau tidak tau kebiasaan tidur anakmu" ucap Minho tenang.

"Akan aku check ke kamar oppa" Taeminpun pergi ke kamar mereka untuk mengecheck Jongin.

.

.

.

"Aigoo aigooo sayang bangunlah ini sudah sore dari rumah tadi kau terus tidur" ucap Taemin sambil menggendong Jongin.

"uhmmm mamamamamaa" protes Jongin kesal karena tidurnya diganggu oleh sang eomma.

"Tidak baik bagi Princess seperti kamu tidur terus ayo mandi dan bersiap" ucap Taemin sambil membawa Jongin ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"mamamamaaaaa" Suho kenal betul dengan suara itu suara anaknya.

"aigoo aegy eomma sudah harum sudah mandi dengan baba ya?" ucap Suho menciumi pipi Sehun.

"mamama babababaaaa" celoteh Sehun sambil tertawa kegelian.

"Aigoooo kami datangggg" teriak Baekhyun yang menggendong Kyungsoo.

"KYAAAAAAA" teriak Kyungsoo juga mengikuti eommanya. Baek bagaimana anakmu bisa kalem kalau begini.

"Aigoo sudah ramai saja disini" ucap Taemin membawa Jongin yang sudah cantik dan harum.

"Anak appa sudah bangun rupanya dan sudah cantik" ucap Minho menciumi anaknya.

"Papapapaaaaa" Jongin meminta digendong oleh appanya.

"Papapapapaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Chen dengan suara khasnya yang cempreng digendongan eommanya.

"Aigoo Chen-ah berhenti berteriak" ucap Luhan berteriak juga.

"Aigoo Hyung kau ini bagaimana kau sendiri bilang jangan berteriak kau sendiri berteriak" ucap Chanyeol tak tau darimana tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"baiklah baiklah karena sekarang sudah berkumpul mari kita menyiapkan semuanya dan biarkan anak-anak bermain" ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

Anak-anak mereka bermain di ruang keluarga. Awalnya mereka bermain sendiri dengan mainan mereka namun lama kelamaan mereka mulai bergabung bermain dan mereka memulai percakapan yang hanya dimengerti mereka.

"nanana papapa?"(namamu siapa?) Ucap anak bermuka kotak kepada anak bermata bulat yang sedang bermain dengan boneka pororo kesayangannya.

"nanana kunso nana papa?"(namaku Kyungsoo dan namamu siapa?) Ucap anak bermata belo antusias.

"HEN"(CHEN) ucap anak berwajah kotak riang.

"nanana papapa?" ucap Kyungsoo kepada anak yang mempunyai kulit paling putih.

"na? Nanana hun"(aku? Namaku Sehun) ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"nanana kunso nanana hen"(namaku Kyungsoo dan dia Chen) ucap Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan. Mereka pun merangkak ke arah bayi yang mempunyai warna kulit eksotis.

"aaaaaaa"(haiiii) ucap Sehun dengan eyesmilenya.

"nanana papa?"(namamu siapa) ucap Chen antusias namun muka Kyungsoo menjadi cemberut sepertinya karena Chen menanyai nama anak itu.

"naaaaa?"(namaku?) Ucap anak perempuan berkulit eksotis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"aaaaa"(iya) ucap Sehun riang. Biasanya sih Sehun tidak seantusias ini dengan sesuatu saat pertama kali tapi berbeda dengan anak perempuan ini sepertinya.

"Ongin"(Jongin) ucap anak perempuan itu.

"nanana hun,hen,kunso" (nama kami Sehun,Chen,Kyungsoo) ucap sehun antusias mengenalkan yang lain pada Jongin.

"aaaaaa hen mamamama"(Ayoo Chen bermain bersamaku) ucap Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Chen. Dan Chen segera menuju Kyungsoo.

"aaaaaa?"(maukah kau bermain bersamaku) tawar Sehun pada Jongin.

"mamama nana kaka?"(aku mau bermain dengan bonekamu bolehkah?) Ucap Jongin memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"uhmmmmm" Sehun terlihat berpikir namun kemudian dia melihat puppy eyes Jongin dan langsung memberikan bonekanya.

"kyyaaaaaa hun jjaaaaa"(kyaa Sehun jjang) ucap Jongin riang lalu memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya terkejut dan mengeluarkan eyesmilenya.

.

.

.

"ANAK-ANAK MAKANANNYA SIAPP" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke halaman belakang dimana sedang diadakan BBQ. Chen langsung berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang digendong eommanya. Chen memang sudah bisa berjalan karena dia paling tua dari yang lain.

"Haii Jongin sini sama Chan uncle" Chanyeolpun mengangkat badan Jongin dan menaruh Jongin di atas kepalanya.

"aaaaaaaaa" ucap Jongin tangannya mencoba meraih Sehun.

"uuuuuuu" ucap Sehun sambil menarik celana Chanyeol meminta Jongin mulai meneteskan air matanya melihat Sehun.

"aaa Sehun mau juga? Tapi uncle hanya bisa mengangkat satu bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengira bahwa Sehun juga minta diangkat seperti Jongin.

"babababa nanana" ucap Sehun ketika melihat babanya sambil menunjjuk Jongin.

"Arrasooo baby Hun" Krispun mengangkat Sehun sama seperti Chanyeol. Sehunpun mulai mencoba meraih Jongin yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Ongin bababa hun kakan ongin tatata ongin jajaja" (Jongin jangan menangis Sehun akan memberikan boneka Sehun untuk Jongin jika Jongin berhenti menangis) ucap Sehun sambil mencoba meraih Jongin.

"hun tata?"(Sehun janji?) Ucap Jongin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"hun tatata"(Sehun janji) ucap Sehun menampilkan eyesmilenya.

Merekapun sampai di halaman belakang Chanyeol dan Kris segera menurunkan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun ingin berdekatan dengan Jongin Sehunpun mencoba berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Aigooooo Kris oppa lihat anakmu" seru Suho yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun berjalan. Suho begitu antusias karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun bejalan. Kris pun berbalik dan melihat Sehun sedang bejalan ke arah Jongin.

 **BRUKK**

Sehunpun terjatuh kedua orang tuanya sempat ingin menolong namun Sehun dengan cepat berdiri dan mulai bejalan lagi hingga akhirnya Sehun memegang tangan Jongin.

"Astaga Kris anak kita sudah bisa berjalan" jerit Suho senang karena bisa melihat anaknya berjalan. Kris hanya tersenyum dan ikut senang karena anaknya sudah bisa bejalan dan istrinya terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ayo kita makann" ucap Xiumin mengajak mereka makan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai kegiatan itu Suho, Kris, Taemin dan Minho kebagian untuk membereskan barang-barang. Ketika orang tua mereka sedang beres-beres Sehun dan Jongin kembali bermain.

"ngeeng bumbumbumm" Sehun menyuarakan mobil-mobilan yang sedang ia mainkan.

"ongin nana hun tatata kakak ongin" (Jongin senang Sehun memberikan boneka ini kepada Jongin) ucap Jongin imut.

"hun jijiji dada ongin baba lalaa"(Sehun sudah janji kepada Jongin untuk memberikan boneka itu kata baba Sehun laki-laki harus memegang ucapan Sehun) ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Memang Sehun sudah diajarkan tanggung jawab dari kecil oleh Kris.

"Jongin ayo tidur pasti sudah lelah bermain dengan Sehun besok lagi yaaa" ucap Taemin sambil menggendong Jongin.

"mamama tututu taaa" (eomma tunggu sebentar) Jongin meronta ingin diturunkan dari gendongan eommanya. Kemudian Jongin merangkak kearah Sehun dan mencium pipi Sehun.

"tata hun jajajaja"(bye bye Sehun jaljayo) ucap Jongin malu-malu dan kembali merangkak ke arah eommanya yang terkejut karena kelakuan anaknya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"eonni?" tanya Suho menyadarkan Taemin.

"nd-nde Suho-ah"ucap Taemin terkejut.

"ada apa eon?" khawatir Suho melihat Eonninya seperti orang ling-lung

"tidak papa Ho" ucap Taemin tersenyum sambil menggendong Jongin.

"beristirahatlah eonni kau terlalu capek mungkin" ucap Suho sambil menggendong Sehun yang masih tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak eommanya.

"arraso kau juga ,Ho. Eonni duluan" ucap Taemin berlalu pergi ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Suho.

"mamamamaaaaaa"ucap Sehun riang.

"apa sayang kau kelihatan senang sekali" ucap Suho tersenyum dia memang sangat lelah namun setelah melihat Sehun senang seperti ini dia kembali segar. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan Suho merasa ada yang ganjil karena bonekanya Sehun tidak ada namun Sehun diam saja.

Mereka semua beristirahat karena kelelahan selama seharian melakukan aktifitas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing mereka hanya berkumpul untuk liburan menghilangkan penat sementara. Selagi orang tua mereka berbicara anak-anak mulai bermain.

Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin terlihat nenempel dengan Chen. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha bermain dengan Jongin kembali. Jongin selalu menghindari Sehun mungkin karena dia malu dengan kejadian tadi malam entahlah.

"ongin papapa hun?"(Jongin mengapa menjauhi Sehun?) Tanya Sehun dengan muka ingin menangis.

"ongin jajaja hun"(Jongin jawab Sehun) Sehun menuntut jawaban dari Jongin dengan muka memelas seperti anak anjing yang hilang sangat imut.

"ongin gaga hun tatata ongin lululu" (Jongin tidak bermaksud menjauhi Sehun tapi Jongin malu) ucap Jongin malu-malu.

"jaaa?"(kenapa?)tanya Sehun gak peka.

"kaa… ongin cucu hun" (karena.. Jongin mencium Sehun kemarin) ucap Jongin malu-malu memeluk boneka rilakkuma yang di berikan Sehun.

"aaaaaa" celoteh Sehun tersenyum menampilkan 4 giginya.

"chaaa uri aegya sekarang kita harus pulang" kata Luhan. Dengan segera Luhan menggendong Chen. Namun Kyungsoo menangis karena Chen akan pulang.

"sttttt Soo-ie jangan menangis nanti kita akan bertemu dengan Chennie oppa lagii" ucap Baekhyun mengerti dengan maksud tangisan Kyungsoo.

"kunso tatata rarara?(Kyungsoo jangan menangis arraa?) Ucap Chen menenangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum kepada Chen.

"Sehun juga harus pulang ya kan?" Kris menggendong Sehun. Namun Sehun meronta minta turun Kris merasa aneh karena biasanya Sehun suka sekali digendong dengannya.

"bababa tututu hun"ucap Sehun dengan muka datarnya turunan Kris juga sih. Kris pun menurunkan anaknya dan membiarkan anaknya berjalan mendekati Jongin. Walaupun Sehun masih tertatih-tatih berjalannya.

"Ongin jajaja kakaka nanana tata gigi"(Jongin jaga bonekanya ya nanti kita akan bertemu lagi) ucap Sehun lalu Sehun mencium dahi Jongin agak lama dan memeluk Jongin. Sontak semua orang dewasa disitu terkejut karena kelakuan Sehun.

"ehm… eon sepertinya kita akan berbesan"ucap Suho berbisik dengan Teaemin.

"benar ho" ucap Taemin membenarkan ucapan Suho. Untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula Minho mulai mendekati Jongin.

"chaaa ayo kita pulang" Minho menggendong Jongin. Jongin hanya diam dan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang appanya.

"Sehun kita juga pulanggg"ucap Suho menggendong Sehun.

"tata hun, ongin yang hun" (byebye Sehun, Jongin sayang Sehun) kata Jongin dengan malu-malu. Dan semua orang dewasa disana hanya cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Author note: waahh ada yang membaca fanfic ini juga. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanart di instagtam yang gak segaja saya lihat. Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah berkenan membaca fanfic ini. Saya masih newbie mohon bantuannya. Jangan lupa review. Kamsahamnida *bow*


End file.
